Of Inner Demons and Wet Dresses
by littleviolentone
Summary: Chapters prompted by you! Chapter One; That Damned Blue Dress


**Ok this is my first attempt at an arrow fanfic, so….here goes nothing. I guess. Also if there is an Olicity prompt you'd like to see, leave a review or pm me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

** Yep. Mmm-hmm, I totally own these characters. That's why I'm publishing this story under a pseudonym and making no profit from it. (Please note the sarcasm) **

* * *

><p>His problem began when she walked into work that rainy morning. Not that she knew what she was doing to him.<p>

Felicity always looked good, it was some thing Oliver had noticed about her from day one. Since she had become his E.A. and altered her wardrobe, he was having a hard time not noticing it in fact. Why she felt the need to wear dresses that looked as though they had been vacuum sealed to her skin to work _every day_ was beyond him. Not that he was complaining about the view.

But she had been distracting enough in slacks! With her adorable blush and endless, innocent, innuendos! Now faced with the cold hard reality of Felicity's shockingly stunning body, on more than just the rare occasion that she got dolled up for a mission, Oliver couldn't focus on anything for more than thirty minutes.

She had texted him before he'd left home that morning saying she was running a little late and she'd meet him at the office. No need to pick her up. Not thinking much of it he slipped his phone into his jacket pocket and went about his business.

Oliver had been curious as to the sudden change in Felicity's clock-work like behavior, but after the tongue lashing he'd gotten for breaking into her apartment when she'd failed to answer her phone (in a tiny pair of shorts, an oversized Doctor Who t-shirt, and dripping wet hair, that gave more fuel than was needed to his over active imagination) he was more than willing to wait for her.

And he didn't have to wait long, he had been in the office for maybe fifteen minutes when he heard the elevator door and looked up to greet her, only to have his heart stop dead in his chest.

Her hair was slightly damp from the rain outside, as she slid off her worn out old coat. Her heels slipped and skidded on the wet floor as she hastily tried to hang up the garment, seeming a bit frazzled by her tardiness. But what had caught Oliver's attention was her dress. It was simple by any standard, just a sleeveless cotton dress, a half a shade darker blue than her eyes. It was modest as well, he supposed, the round neckline stopped just below her collarbone and the hem hit her just above the knee, and there were none of those damned keyholes that she seemed so fond of, exposing maddening glimpses of pale flesh. But if her other dresses had been vacuum sealed to her skin, this one must have been painted on.

It clung to her in the most perfectly cruel and unfair ways. She didn't look trashy or cheap, like some girls he'd seen at the club; forcing themselves into outfits four sizes too small. Even before the island, those girls had seemed desperate and not worth his time. It's not as though he didn't appreciate a low neck line or short skirt, but a woman always seemed sexier when she didn't look like a crushed toothpaste tube. It took a herculean effort to stay in his seat when Felicity's papers fell and she bent over to retrieve them. He was startled from his staring by a hollow creaking screech, looking down he realized the sound had come from the metal arm of his desk chair that he had folded almost in half. Stunned, and slightly embarrassed, at his action looked up to see if Felicity had noticed. "Oh, shit. I'm in trouble."

Felicity was now on her hands and knees, reaching for some papers that had slid under her desk. Oliver found himself both cursing and blessing the glass walls with equal fervor as the demure blue fabric stretched perfectly over her ass.

"Felicity," he called, hating the break in his voice, " can you come here for a second?" She shouted yes over her shoulder and proceeded to bang her head on the underside of the desk. "Ow!" he heard her moan and he winced in sympathy. She walked into his office with scarlet stained cheeks and gave him an uncomfortable smile.

"You alright?" he asked, she ducked her head and nodded before asking her own question. "Did you need something?" She was still fighting off that blush.

"Just wondering why you were late this morning, everything okay?" She ducked her head again as a new blush spread across her cheeks. "Oh, yeah. I had put off doing my laundry for a while and most of my office clothes are at the drycleaners, and I slept through my alarm this morning. Not by much, but enough that I was rushing a bit. Well, actually more than a bit because I ended up wearing my oatmeal all down the front of my dress and the only other dress in my closet was this one and I hate this dress. I don't even know why I still have it, I mean I haven't worn it since homecoming my sophomore year of high school and it really is a little tight now..." Oliver stopped listening then trying to get his mind to focus on something other than her figure.

The rest of the morning passed with relative normalcy. Or as normal as Oliver could act while she was in that dress. By noon he had got him self under enough control that he felt he could ask her to lunch as was his habit while they were at the office. She agreed with a bright smile and sent him down to the car, saying she'd just finish up and meet him down there. Only when she came running out of the front of Queen Consolidated into the now pouring rain, she wasn't wearing her coat. Oliver could only watch as the blue of her dress gave way under the rain to transparency, revealing what appeared to be a matching set of black and green striped lingerie. Digg gave an awkward cough and Oliver felt his throat all but close up at the sight of her. The door slammed behind her and she shivered into the seats.

"Um, Felicity," Digg asked from the front as he silently turned up the heat up for her. "Where's your coat, girl?" Teeth chattering, she sent him a grateful smile before answering. "I went to get it off the coat rack and the damn thing ripped almost completely in half!"

Oliver was doing everything in his power not to look at her, but he couldn't just let her freeze to death beside him, so before the thought had fully formed he was shrugging out of his $200 wool blend coat and wrapping it around her shoulders. She gave him a surprised smile and settled into the borrowed coat her wet body mercifully covered. He insisted she keep the coat, which she looked like she was drowning in, through lunch and the drive back to the office. He said; because he didn't her to catch a cold, which was partially true, but if he were honest with himself it was also because the sight of her wrapped, claimed, by his clothing was an addictive and arousing sight.

He had no right to feel possessive about her, especially not to the degree he did. Being with him would not only put her in danger of his enemies, but of his own demons as well. He knew that the safest option was to keep her at arms length from the darkness inside, the conundrum was that the only way he'd found out of the darkness was to keep her close. He had resolved to ignore his own desires in order to shelter her, but the closer they became the less strength he had to fight that battle. His need to protect her was in direct conflict with his need (and it was a need) for her, and the longer it went on the more difficult he was finding it to resist. And that scared him, when it came to her he could not be weak.

That night when he came back in from a patrol, Digg clocked out with a wave, leaving Felicity to patch up a shallow gash on his ribs. She fussed over him as usual, and as usual he let her. He had been doing good with keep his thoughts about her Pg over the last couple hours, but as she turned back to him from putting supplies away her heel caught a crack in the floor, left there by the earthquake, and she went down. On instinct he reached out to catch her, managing to save her from cracking her head again, but also managing to get himself dragged down on top of her.

And that was it, that was the moment when he couldn't fight it anymore. His lips found hers and he unleashed everything he had ever withheld from her into that one kiss. The good, the bad, the pain, the joy, the fear, the hurt, he gave it all to her. And with only as small gasp she took it all and gave right back. She had him out of his pants faster than he would have thought possible, some small rational part of his mind wondered how she'd managed to get his boots off without him noticing but when her nails carved down his back he ceased to care. In one fluid move he sat up, pulled her in to straddle his lap, and broke the zipper down the back of her dress. She gave a squeak of protest that became a moan as she felt his hands on her skin. When he peeled the dress off completely he pushed her back to take in the sight until she fell into a sudden fit of giggles.

"What's the joke?" he questioned in a rough voice. "Nothing," she said shaking her head, "it's just, the Vigilante! The terror of Starling City's most terrible criminals, rendered silent and slack jawed at the sight of a girl in lingerie!" she burst into giggles again. Oliver decided that the best way to shut her up was to latch his lips and teeth onto her collar bone. The rest of the night was a blur of tongues and teeth and hands in all the secret hidden places that drove her wild. When he finally pushed into her she nearly screamed in pleasure, less than a minute and a few hard thrusts later they tumbled over the edge together. Refusing to pull out of her just yet he rolled onto his back taking her with him, in a hoarse voice she asked him what this meant what were they now, he traced Chinese characters across her back and gave her the only answer he had.

"I'm yours. My body, my heart, and whatever is left of my soul. I'm yours." and before the words were completely out of his mouth, she kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Right! So I have no idea where this came from, but I just had to get it out there. I take requests, if you'd like to see an olicity scene I'll do my best to make it happen! Hope you liked it, please review.<strong>

**Love,**

**littleviolentone**


End file.
